Amor Gitano
by Neliel Uchiha
Summary: Neliel, una gitana de un poblado a las afueras de Paris. Grimmjow, un apuesto hombre dedicado a la investigacion. sus vidas cabiaran de improvisto cuando una persona muy apegada a ella, le pida a Grimmjow que la encuentre... GrimmNell.Soy nueva
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Nunca pensé encontrarme en estas condiciones. Mi corazón se encuentra dividido en dos. Primero, mi pueblo querido, mi poblado; mi madre, mis amigos, mi vida… y mi casamiento con Nnoitra… Segundo, la ciudad, mi hermano, mi padre, mi futuro… y Starck.

La decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar nunca. Casarme aquí, en la ciudad con Starck o allí, en el poblado con Nnoitra. Mi vida se derrumba ante mis ojos, y la oscuridad que se cierne delante de mi solo es un tentempié de la vida que me espera en ambas partes.

Mi corazón fue destruido en el mismo momento en el que desapareciste… Grimmjow. Yo te amaba con toda mi alma y mi ser… y te fuste sin decir ni una sola palabra. De eso ya hace un año. Me hiciste sentir cosas el la vida, que no pensaba que existieran. Me hiciste mujer y me enseñaste a apreciar cada minuto que pasamos juntos. Pero ya no estás. Me haces decidir entre estos dos hombres, los cuales una vez fueron mis amigos. Todo se acaba, todo se termina.

Mi esperanza y mi ilusión murieron el mismo momento en el que desapareciste, y mi corazón no volvió a latir de la misma forma. Deje de ser esa niña infantil, soñadora, ilusionada que conociste. Ahora, a mis próximos 18 años, tendré que tomar la decisión más dura de mi vida, en las cuales tú no te encuentras.

Ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, el mismo día en el que apareciste delante de mis ojos, dándome la noticia más feliz de mi vida….


	2. capitulo 1: el encuentro

**Hola a todos, soy nueva a si que no me mateis por las faltas y la poca esperiencia ^^**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo. si fuesen mios Ichigo seguiria teniando sus poderes y Aizen Hubiese muerto hace tiempo ^^. jajaa**

**weno no les entretengo mas, y a disfrutar de la lectura.**

**Capitulo 1**

Un día soleado, como otro cualquiera en las afueras de la ciudad de Paris, en uno de los muchos poblados gitanos de los alrededores, se podía oír un grito desgarrador de una mujer, una mujer la cual estaba dando a luz. Esta mujer, de piel bronceada y tersa, poseedora de un color de cabello rubio y brillante, cerraba los ojos de dolor al sentir que poco a poco su piel se desgarraba al notar como su primer hijo estaba a punto de nacer.

-Un poco mas Harribel, solo un poco mas.- Le decía una de las muchachas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Ella, desesperada, empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que por fin, una cabecita se asomo, llorando. Posaron a aquel lindo bebe en su regazo. La anunciaron que era una niña, una niña de piel clara y poseedora de unos ojos color aceituna.

-Neliel… mi pequeña Neliel…- lloro de felicidad al abrazarla. Una sonrisa pequeña se asomo por los labios de aquella bebe tan hermosa.

De repente, un hombre entro a aquella cabaña. Un hombre de pose erguida acompañado de un niño de no más de 3 años.

-Esa niña se viene com migo, quieras o no Harribel- anuncio aquel hombre

-Sobre mi cadáver, Sosuke…-dijo la mujer muy cansada y angustidada

-Esa bebe es mi hija, y quiero llevármela conmigo a donde de lugar.

-¡NUNCA!

En la cabaña aparecieron unos hombres de piel oscura, que sacaron a rastras a aquel hombre

-volveré Harribel, y me quedare con mi hija, quieras o no…-grito el hombre ya a las afueras del poblado.

-Mi niña hermosa… nadie te separara de mí, nunca…

16 años después…

Una muchacha de larga melena azul verdosa, corría por los prados que rodeaban su hogar. Llegaba tarde para la comida, y eso a su madre no le hacía ninguna gracia. Por suerte, conocía un atajo por los álamos de los alrededores y llegaría a casa enseguida. Siguió corriendo sin saber quién o que había delante de ella. Se golpeo y cayó al suelo de nalgas. Maldijo por lo bajo quien había sido el listo que la había hecho tropezar y levanto la cabeza quedándose absorta con lo que veía. Un hombre, si se podía llamar hombre, ya que parecía un dios. Alto, fuerte y de un característico color de pelo que la sorprendió aun más: azul.

-¿te encuentras bien?- la pregunto al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano para levantarse. Ella, algo tímida, cogió su mano y tiro de ella para levantarse.-¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? La volvió a preguntar al mismo tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

Nel, algo aturdida por el golpe y la penetrante mirada azul que poseía aquel hombre, solo alcanzo a decir un simple si casi inaudible.

-menos mal, creí que eras muda o algo por el estilo- sonrió de lado. Ese modo de comportarse, hizo que a la muchacha se sonrojara y le pisara en el pie de forma dolorosa. Salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás. ¿Quién se creía que era ese desgraciado? La había hecho sonrojarse. Eso no sucedía desde hacía mucho.

Al llegar a su casa, sofocada y ligeramente sonrojada por lo sucedido y el calor, se adentro en la cabaña y paso corriendo hacia su habitación, pero en el trayecto, una mano se adentro en su camino.

-¿Dónde estabas señorita?- la pregunto una mujer bastante cabreada.

-lo siento mama, se me hizo tarde. Estaba en los álamos con Orihime y se me paso el tiempo volando.

-Neliel, te he dicho miles de veces que no vallas allí. Es peligroso...- hay madre, ya empezamos. Como siempre, su madre la relato el por qué de que los álamos fueran peligrosos: que si osos, que si lobos, que si criaturas extrañas…

Rodeo los ojos, esas historias se las sabía de memoria, y no pretendía que una simple hartada de mitos y leyendas la sacaran de aquel lugar. Se puso a caminar alrededor de la casa con su madre detrás, relatando aquellas historias tan aburridas y sin sentido.

A lo largo del recorrido observó que había alguien en la puerta. Se paro de improvisto y su madre callo al instante. Ambas observaban la puerta con curiosidad, hasta que la hicieron sonar. Se aproximaron con cautela y abrieron de golpe. Se sorprendieron al ver quien era.

Nel palideció al instante.

-buenas tardes señirotas, me llamo Grimmjow y vengo en busca de Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

Imposible, era el hombre que se encontró hace un momento. Esto era cosa del carma…

Continuara…

**Les ha gustado? lamento que sea muy corto, pero es que no tenia tiempo de hacerlo mas largo. Prometo que las siguientes seran mas largas y con mas chicha xDDD**

**un beso enorme y gracias por su atencion. Les prometo subir la continuacion lo antes posible ^^**

**PS: dejen rewis! x3**


End file.
